Kids From The Canine Cubs
by Quatre the Kitsune
Summary: The Rurouni Gumi is reincarnated into 2003. They are all orphans and live an a crazy orphanage! @_@
1. Welcome, TO CANINE CUBS!

Kitsune: Heh........ Um, yeah. So the story is, I dont know if I should call this a story, the rurouni gumi have been reincarnated into the modern time. They are all orphans and they live in a VERY strange and LARGE orphanage that nobody goes too to abopt because of the insane kids there. -_-; sounds like my math class. My teacher doesnt seem to like teaching the class. And he ONLY teaches that class. !Anyway, this story doesnt exactly have a plot. It's just alot of funny random stuff the happens there. They are all 15 years old. Exept Yahiko and Tsubame, they are 14.  
  
15 year old Kenji: You talk alot.  
  
Kitsune: Shut up Kenji-CHAN.   
  
Kenji: DONT CALL ME CHAN!!!  
  
Kitsune: You hang around Yahiko too much.........  
  
Sano: Kitsune doesnt own Rurouni Kenshin. Thank god.  
  
Kitsune: HEY!!!*miffed*  
~'*'~ KIDS FROM THE CANINE CUBS ~'*'~  
  
We are now in front of a LARGE building. Turning to the right you see a sign that says 'Welcome To The Canine Cubs Adoption Center!!!! ^_^' You are freaked out by the creepy and demented smiley face at the end. You come closer to the sign and see in VERY VERY VERY little writing 'Where insane kids live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^' You are now VERY VERY scared. You slowly enter the building and find the Rurouni gumi guys playing around, and this is the time I sould stop talking.  
  
" Pass it!!!!"  
  
" I got it!!!"  
  
" Sano! Hurry up!"  
  
" Dont worry I got it ,Yahiko!"  
  
"Shoot it Sano!!!" Sano kicked the ball into the net before the golie could touch it.  
  
"SCORE!!!" you should know by now what game they are playing.  
  
After the game, and of course the Rurouni Team won, A bell was suddenly heard. The team hurredly ran to the lunch room.  
  
"HA we beat that sorry excuse for a team AGAIN!!!! We rule!!!"  
  
"Yahiko, We shouldnt get too over confident."  
  
"Hah, like YOU did anything rooster."  
  
"Hey, may I remind you that I shot the winning score. And dont call me rooster, I'm a red fox!"  
  
"Yah right."  
  
"If I was a rooster, I wouldnt even BE here!"  
  
"Uh huh, YOU could be a rooster in a red fox clothing."  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me."  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Kenshin." They said at the same time. Kenshin sat next to Aoshi.  
  
"Mooooooooove over."  
  
"I dont think so Wolf."  
  
"MOVE YOU COYOTE!!!"  
  
"Make me!!!" (Out of character, isnt it?)  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....." They both moved back to back trying to push each other off the table.  
  
"Um, yeah. I have weird freinds. What about you, cub?"  
  
"Sano, I have the same freinds as you. And dont call me CUB!!" (sounds like your typical Yahiko.)  
  
"All right, cub."  
  
"grrrrrr....sanooooo....."  
  
Lets pay attention to Kenshin and Aoshi now.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Maybe not.  
  
Some random guy suddenly comes. Sits next to Sano, then repetedly hits his head on the table.  
  
"Whats wrong with you Ranny?"   
  
"I got dumped AGAIN."  
  
"Again? Boy is your lovelife going wrong. Maybe you should find a girlfreind that is the same kind of canine as you."  
  
"Shutup Sano, you guys sont have girlfreinds at ALL. :p"  
  
"At least I havent been kissed by more than half of the females here!!!"  
  
Moving back to Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.......................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" still trying to push each other off the table while eating at the same time. Kenshin is eating cup noodles. Aoshi is eating sushi. Aoshi and sushi both have 'shi' at the end of their names, and their names are 5 letters long. ^_^  
  
Lets move to the girls now. Since Kenshin and Aoshi are NOT getting anywhere. And Sano and Ranny are starting to talk perverted talk. And Yahiko is eating as much as he can while trying to ignore everybody else.  
  
Lest see what Misao is doing.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!! ;_;" Misao is sittig infront of her mirror sobbing about.......................................................... a zit.  
  
"NO! *SOB* I DONT WANT A ZIT!!!!!!!!! *SOB* NOW AOSHI WILL NOT ONLY IGNORE ME HE WILL LOOK AT ME LIKE LIKE LIKE I WAS A BUG!!!! *SOB*" (Dramatic Isnt she?)  
  
Ooooooooookay, How about Megumi.  
  
"Heal heal heal. Geez, why dont these people take care of themselves?"  
  
She seems pissed right now. How about Kaoru?  
  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE."  
  
Maybe not. DONT THESE PEOPLE HAVE LIVES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Lets go to Tsubame then.  
  
"Can I get some coffee here?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Typical. .  
  
~'*'~END~'*'~  
  
Kitsune: sorry but that is all I could think of right now. PLEASE REVEW!!!!! I HAVNT GOTTEN ANY OF REVEIWS FOR ANY OF MY STOIES FOR A LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME!!!!;_; 


	2. Enter Jenshin and the kitty

Kitsune: Okay, I want to make some things strait...  
  
Sano: Strait? Try making Nuriko strait.  
  
Nuriko: I'm gay and I'm proud! Until I get turned into a girl...  
  
Kitsune: Back to the point!  
  
Kenji: tHair wuz aye pouinte/  
  
Kutsune: An award to all the people who can read his spelling anytime.  
  
Kenji: nOht fuhne1  
  
Kitsune: Somebody translate that. PLEASE!  
  
Kenshin: Let's get to the point, de gozaru yo.  
  
Kitsune: Okay, the point, I dun own RK. and the other point, I am NOT Megumi, Sano. Kitsune is my NAME!!!  
  
Sano: Touchy...  
  
Kenji: nAow toh thuh storee1!!!  
  
Kitsune: Note to self= get rid of Kenji.  
  
Kenshin: Don't you DARE touch my son....  
  
___________kIdz fRum thuh kAnine kUbz______________________  
  
(That is the LAST time I let Kenji write the title...)  
  
After the very strange day the last time you went to that orphanage, your mom wants you to go back as a form of punishment just because you got a 'C+' on your test. Talk about a drag... .!!! So you come back to that 'PLACE' , as you dubbed it, for lack of better words that are under the PG rating. Again you are in front of the so called 'door' with the sign on the right. But you notice something different.................. on the sign it says, "Sooooo, you have come back hmmmmmmm? ^_^" you are basicly thinking "How did they know that?" So to make this darn paragragh end, I'll fast forward. So you go through the darn door and get hit by a soccer ball that came outta nowhere. You are hurt.  
  
"SORRY!!!"  
  
You look up to see who is the basterd that you are going to personally hurt. You see Aoshi, without anything on his upper part of his body.   
  
You drool. ^_^  
  
He stares. o_O  
  
You have stars in your eyes.O_O  
  
He backs AWAY.o_O;;;;  
  
"Aoshi! Hurry up and pass the ball!"  
  
He runs back to the game. ^_^  
  
You cry rivers that don't even touch the ground. ;_;  
  
"Hayo!!!" ^_^  
  
You turn around and see a girl that looks a LOT like Kenshin.  
  
"Hayo!!! Jenshin name is Jenshin. Jenshin is twin sister to Shinta-person!!!" ^_^ (Sorry, I cant help it! I HAD to use Ed's speech style. It's just SO genki!!! And I made up Jenshin. If you made up the name Jenshin, sorry. It was just the first name I could think of. Spare me ;_;)  
  
You find out that Jenshin is Kenshin/Shinta's twin sister. You also find out that Jenshin is talking in third person. AND that you are taking a larger part in this story.  
  
"Jenshin want to know what you-person name is." ^_^  
  
You quickly leave. Hoping that Kitsune would leave you outta this and go back to telling a story WITHOUT you in it. Kitsune does so.  
  
"Hey, Jenshin. What are you staring at?"  
  
"Hayo Aoshi-person. Someone-person was here a few minute before." ^_^  
  
"Jenshin, have you seen that Wolf and Mibu Wolf?"  
  
"Wolf-person? OH! Aoshi-person means Shinta-person and Saitou-person! Jenshin no see them." ^_^  
  
"Darn, I want a 'push off the table' rematch."  
  
"Jenshin wanna play!!!" ^_^  
  
"No, Jenshin dont play. Jenshin play with Jackie the cat."  
  
"Okay! Here Kitty-Cat, Kitty-cat, kitty-cat."  
  
"Oh for *BEEP*!!!" Aoshi cussed. Then said a WHOLE paragraph of VERY colorful words that should not be repeted because of the rating.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Lets move on now, shall we?~~~~~~~~~  
  
There sits Kenshin, or Shinta, getting kicked in the shin by a violent little kid. Kenshin and Shinta both have the word 'Shin' in it.  
  
Kenshin kneels over and........  
  
*BAM*  
  
You see a modernized Battosai. You drool. You drool a lot today now huh? Battosai scares the poor kid, turns back to Kenshin, and races to find Sano.  
  
~~~~~~~~~That was.........um......interesting~~~~~~~  
  
"Dance, Dance, Dance all Night!!!"  
  
You are confused...  
  
"You sexy red fox you!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~We DIDINT need to know that. If you dont know who that is than Look at the last chapter~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yahiko and Tsubame sitting in a tree!!!"  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"  
  
"NOT FUNNY GUYS!!!"  
  
You see Yahiko in a tree with Tsubame. You also see Ranny and Aoshi singing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ I think that It's the girls time~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru Time!  
  
"SNOOOOOOOOOOORE" she is STILL asleep?!  
  
Megumi Time!  
  
"SANO! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME! I'M GETTING TIRED OF YOU!" She needs a chill pill.  
  
Misao Time!  
  
"I'm NOT leaving this room unless the ZIT is GONE!!!" she's lost it.  
  
Tsubame Time!  
  
"Me and Yahiko wern't kissing! REALLY!!!" Yahiko and Tsubame sitting in a tree........  
  
Jenshin Time!   
  
"Kitty-cat Kitty-cat, pet the kitty-cat......"  
  
Cat: Meow........... *translation: PAIN!!!!*  
  
Kitsune Time!  
  
I dont know why I even bother........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued........... (Once I remember.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: There are you happy?!  
  
Jenshin: 'Are you happy now....'  
  
Kitsune: NO SINGING!!!   
  
Jenshin: Why did you make me all genki?!  
  
Kitsune: cause I wanted to.  
  
Sano: I have a challenge. A crazy cooky cookie to the winners!!! The challenge is that you have to understand and translate what ever Kenji says.  
  
Kenji: nOe fare. tHaht iz soh meen. u ahl ar vehre meen. hOwe cud u doe dis toe meeh/ ie ame noht ah chalanje1 ie juhst hav ah prableem. meene111  
  
Kenshin: Just R&R, de gozaru yo. 


	3. FREEZE! We are watching hacksign

Kitsune: Is it me or am I updateing this story alot more that all my other stories?  
  
Sano: Who cares......  
  
Nuriko: I am now bi!!!  
  
Kitsune: ???? Oh Kami-sama.....  
  
Kenji: bie/ iE dowent geet iet......  
  
Jenshin: Kitsune does not own RK, and in real life, I am NOT genki! *glare*  
  
Kitsune: just read the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Kids from the Canine Cubs~~~~~  
  
Yes, you are still here. In that orphanage. But right now, you are in the RK's dorm room and they are talking and eating tacos!!! ^_^ Yum, tacos......  
  
"That just means that we are mentaly disturbed."  
  
"Well, EXCUSE ME MIBU'S WOOFY!!! You mean just you not us." Sano said this!  
  
"Yeh mister 'I'm stoned' boy." Yahiko said this one!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!";_;  
  
"Shinta? What's up with you?" a confused Sano said. You should know who Shinta is!  
  
"MY COMPUTER ATE CHAPTER 3!!!" ;_;  
  
"???" o_0;; everyone did that!  
  
"NOW I WILL HAVE TO WRITE BY MEMORY THE CHAPTER I WROTE 3 PERIODS AGO!!!" ;_;  
  
"um.... Shinta?" whoever you want to put said this.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THE HORROR!!!" ;_;  
  
"SHINTA, THIS IS CHAPTER 3!!!" whoever you what to put said this again.  
  
"oh.... I knew that" ^_^;;; (yes, beleve it or not, Kenshin is writing the chapters! MWUAHAHA!!!)  
  
Okay, now that the chapter this is over. Lets move to what Aoshi is doing.  
  
"Hey, Aoshi-person!!" I will give you three guesses to answer who said this, and the last two don't count.  
  
"What is it Jenshin? Did you find Shinta?"  
  
"No but Jenshin wanna ask a question. Why IS 6 afraid of 7?" (I didn't understand that joke until I was 12 years old. ^_^;;)  
  
"um.... because 7 is a bigger number?" (exactally my answer!)  
  
"Jenshin don't know!" ^_^ (She is never sad, is she?)  
  
"Go ask Sano. He's gunna be thinking about the answer for at least two days."  
  
"OKAY!"   
  
Jenshin leaves. ^_^  
  
Aoshi is happy she left. ^_^  
  
You notice that some of the kids here are more sane then others. You are wondering if this place has a mental ward. You float around a bit cause it's just fun. ^_^ while you are floating in the air, you accidently hit a pole. (A/N: Kit: I hit a pole when i was going to lunch at grade school three times!!! ^_^ Aoshi: That explains a LOT of things.... Kit: HEY!) You hear a 'whoa' somewhere near the bottom of the pole. You look down.  
  
"Whoa, ow. Make the world stop, it keeps running around in circles around me....." @_@  
  
You see that it is Shinta. Armed. With waterguns. And water bolloons. Filled with..... mud. -_-;;  
  
"Ack! Almost dropped the main weapons."  
  
You sweatdrop. Very heavely, too. It's a gaigantico sweatdrop. It's a ve. You cut me of and yell a me saying that you get the point already.  
  
"Mwuahahahahahahah!!! With these weapons we will end the age old war of....."  
  
He pauses dramaticly. He glares at me for stating the odvious. You sweatdrop again.  
  
"..... Girls VS. Boys." (A/N: By the way, I'd like to see someone try and write a story about that.)  
  
You wonder if this place has a plushie shop somewhere. Totaly off the subject there, cub. -_-;;  
  
"Watch out girls, prepare to meet your DOOM. mwuahaha haha hahaha MWUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
The author trys to stay awake but fails. vtfcdcryuhmjydcr54ym7uesxtgtr;tozehyghgfaeishfseuwpo44. That was the authors head on the keyboard.  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
The world suddenly freezes as you get away from the computer for awhile too watch .Hack//SIGN for 30 minuets. ^_^; heh...  
  
*5 minuets later*  
  
Kenshin: My back hurts!!! Pa~~~in..  
  
Aoshi: NOOOO!!! I had the misfourtion too be near Jenshin when we froze! NOOO! o  
  
Sano: Can't. Reach. The. Radio. ;_;  
  
Yahiko: COOL! I was falling, and then I froze! Weeeee! ^o^  
  
Soujiro: My cheeks hurt. ^_^ (he was smiling when he froze)  
  
Yutaro: Need. Too. Go. Bathroom. _;  
  
Misao: Great. I froze in the middle of popping that zit. ~_~  
  
Kaoru: *snore* -.-  
  
Megumi: Must. Beat. Sano. To. Radio. ;_;  
  
Tsubame: Yahiko has a nic butt. On acount that he is in the middle of falling, and his butt is in my direction. ^_~*  
  
Ranny: Damn. I was in the middle of groping this girl too. Now she knows. -_-;  
  
Jenshin: Why is jenshin not move?   
  
*25 minuets later*  
  
Now we are back.....  
  
~~~END~~~  
  
Nevermind...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: I had a writers block. So sue me.  
  
Sano: I wanna get paid for this. R&R pwease? 


	4. IT'S THE MOBS!

Kitsune: Hehehehehe...... I'm weird.  
  
Sano: My WHAT is stuck to the floor?!  
  
Kistune: errr... I don't own RK.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
KFTCC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You are back at RK's dorm thing. You disided to leave Shinta alone. You pass a room with some yelling in it. You look in the room.  
  
"Get up!" Arctic-Fox Megumi said. Accually more like yelled.  
  
"*singing* I can't get up! My butt is glued to the flooooooor!" Rooster-Fox Sano err... sang.  
  
"Sano, You are laying on your stomach on the floor, you dope."  
  
"Picky, fine then. *singing again* My CROTCH is glued to the FLOOOOOOR!!!"  
  
You quickly leave the room since you DON'T wanna hear the rest on the song. You go to another room and see Yutarou (SP?) and Yahiko are being chased by a mob of mad PMS-ed girls. ;  
  
"Yahiko! The group called 'the mob of mad PMS-ed girls' are actually a mob of mad PMS-ed girls!"  
  
"No really!? I thought that they where a mob of mad girls! I never thought about the PMS!"  
  
You start to twitch for absolutly no reason at all. You then glare at me and stop twitching. You hear some yelling and look towards Yahiko and Yutarou.  
  
"Yahiko! The girls are yelling mean and nasty things!"  
  
You listen to the mob of mad PMS-ed girls to find out that they ARE yelling mean and nasty things.  
  
"MEAN AND NASTY THINGS! MEAN AND NASTY THINGS! MEAN AND NASTY THINGS!"  
  
How corny is THAT!? You look more carefully at the mob of mad PMS-ed girls and find out that they had pitchforks and other farm stuff. You look at me and you see that I'M twitching. You then see Boton from Yu Yu Hakusho walk to the mob of mad PMS-ed girls and give them things you need if you were a girl and had PMS. @_@ UGH! So now they calmed down and turned into the mob of mad non-PMS-ed girls. Whoa, long name.  
  
"Yahiko! The mob of girls stoped yelling mean and nasty things!"  
  
"YEAH!!! EWWWWWWW!!!"  
  
You look where Yahiko is looking and find......... OH NO!  
  
It is..............................................  
  
...............................................  
  
..........................................  
  
.............................................  
  
.....................................................................  
  
..........................................................  
  
.............................................................................  
  
......................................  
  
....................................................  
  
.................................................................  
  
......................  
  
...........................................................  
  
..................................  
  
........................................................................  
  
............................................  
  
.......................................................  
  
It is...........   
  
THE MOB OF SNOT-PICKERS!!!  
  
GASP!  
  
And you see that in the MOB OF SNOT-PICKERS you see, you see, you see, DREW CARRY!? Yes, I am freaky..... Mwuahahahahaha. But then you look behind them. And you gasp again.  
  
You see..............  
  
.............................................................  
  
.....................................  
  
..................................................................(can you see my patetic atempt to make this longer?)  
  
................................................  
  
............................................................  
  
..................  
  
.........................................................................  
  
...................................  
  
.................................  
  
.......................................................................  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
........................................  
  
....................  
  
................................................  
  
..............................  
  
You see. 'THE ALL POWERFULL ALL NON-USEFULL ALL GROSS ULTIMATE MOB OF SNOT-PICKERS! EVERYBODY! YELL GROSS!!!!!' wow. THAT is a long name.you look at all the members of the mob and to your amazment you see...  
  
YOU SEE.......................  
  
.............................................  
  
............... you glare at me before I could continue. Then yell at me to stop doing that.  
  
Ne' way. You see Saitoh (No offence to all those people who like him. He is just SOOOOO fun to tease.) You are kinda freaked out that he is in that mob. You hear both groups yelling stuff you can't hear.  
  
"STUFF YOU CAN'T HEAR! STUFF YOU CAN'T HEAR! STUFF YOU CAN'T HEAR!"  
  
See? You leave the room thinking that you could have done that earlier. You go to the living room and wait for some hours for some reason.  
  
5 hours pass.  
  
You have been sitting for 5 hours and find out that every one is in thier room. EVERY ONE. You go to the room closest to you. you open the door and find out that it was the room of.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitsune: Wow. I wrote some freaky stuff there.  
  
Sano: Totally.  
  
Kitsune: Well that's what you get for taking my Coke and Mountin Dew away from me! WAAAA!!! ;_;  
  
Sano: Kitsune wants you to tell Kitsune what room you will go into. Okay?  
  
Kenshin: R&R. Please don't tell Kitsune-dono that I hid the coke and Mount. Dew under the couch. 


End file.
